Bacteria have been used to produce a wide range of commercial products. For example, many Streptomyces strains and Bacillus strains have been used to produce antibiotics; Pseudomonas denitrificans and many Propionibacterium strains have been used to produce vitamin B12; some other bacteria have been used to produce vitamin Riboflavin; Brevibacterium flavum and Corynebacterium glutamicum have been used to produce lysine and glutamic acid, respectively, as food additives; other bacteria have been used to produce other amino acids used as food additives; Alcaligenes eutrophas has been used to produce biodegradable microbial plastics; and many Acetobacter and Gluconobacter strains have been used to produce vinegar. More recently, it has become common for bacteria, such as Escherichia coli (E. coli), to be genetically engineered and used as host cells for the production of biological reagents, such as proteins and nucleic acids, in laboratory as well as industrial settings. The pharmaceutical industry supports several examples of successful products which are human proteins which are manufactured in E. coli cultures cultivated in a fermenter.
It is not an uncommon occurrence for normal bacterial proteins to adversely affect the production or the purification of a desired protein product from an engineered bacteria. For example, when E. coli bacteria are used as host cells to generate a large quantity of a desired product encoded by a gene that is introduced into the host cells by a plasmid, certain normal E. coli gene products can interfere with the introduction and maintenance of plasmid DNA. More significantly, because of the economies of bacterial culture in making proteins in bacteria, often the cost of purification of a recombinant protein can be more than the cost of production, and some of the natural proteins produced by the bacterial host are sensitive purification problems. Further, many bacterial strains produce toxins that must be purified away from the target protein being produced and some strains can produce, by coincidence, native proteins that are close in size to the target protein, thereby making size separation not available for the purification process.
Also, however, the genome of a bacteria used in a fermenter to produce a recombinant protein includes many unnecessary genes. A bacteria living in a natural environment has many condition responsive genes to provide mechanisms for surviving difficult environmental conditions of temperature, stress or lack of food source. Bacteria living in a fermentation tank do not have these problems and hence do not require these condition responsive genes. The bacterial host spends metabolic energy each multiplication cycle replicating these genes. Thus the unnecessary genes and the unneeded proteins, produced by a bacterial host used for production of recombinant protein, result is a lack of efficiencies in the system that could be improved upon.
It is not terribly difficult to make deletions in the genome of a microorganism. One can perform random deletion studies in organisms by simply deleting genomic regions to study what traits of the organism are lost by the deleted genes. It is more difficult, however, to make targeted deletions of specific regions of genomic DNA and more difficult still if one of the objectives of the method is to leave no inserted DNA, here termed a “scar,” behind in the organism after the deletion. If regions of inserted DNA, i.e. scars, are left behind after a genomic deletion procedure, those regions can be the locations for unwanted recombination events that could excise from the genome regions that are desirable or engender genome rearrangements. In building a series of multiple deletions, scars left behind in previous steps could become artifactual targets for succeeding steps of deletion. This is especially so when the method is used repeatedly to generate a series of deletions from the genome. In other words, the organism becomes by the deletion process genetically unstable if inserted DNA is left behind.